The Lion and the Knight
by inthesparklytardis
Summary: This is the story of how one woman tamed the lion that is Leonard McCoy. Bones/OFC with a little Spirk
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! (Except any characters you don't recognize)**

"So you're really going off to Starfleet?" Hannah asked her best friend, Leonard McCoy.  
He smiled sadly at her, "Yeah, I just need to get away from Nancy." He paused before saying, "You could join me."  
"I'm finally getting the chance to travel. I'm not going to give that up just to go to Starfleet."  
Leonard looked down and nodded.

"But maybe I'll join you one day," she said, to cheer up her friend.  
He hugged her tightly. "You be careful."  
"You too."  
"We'll meet up sometime and you can tell me all about your travels, okay?" Leonard said as they broke apart.  
Hannah nodded, tears streaming down her face. "Goodbye, Leo."  
"Goodbye, Han."


	2. Chapter 2

4 years later  
Leonard was getting ready to go to the med bay and start his shift when he received a message on his PADD. He figured it was just a message from Kirk. What he opened it, he found that it was something much worse. It read:

_Dear Mr. McCoy,_

_We regret to inform you that Hannah Knight has now been missing for two years and is presumed dead. She was last seen in Guge, Tibet, and failed to arrive at her next planned stop. She has had no communication with any of her friends or family since she went missing. A thorough search of Guge and surrounding areas was conducted, but Miss Knight was never found._

_Deepest Regards,_

_The Department of Missing Persons_

Leonard sat down on his bed slowly, in shock. He would never get to see Hannah again. Sweet, beautiful Hannah, with her long brown hair and her wit that matched Leonard's perfectly. She balanced him out completely. He searched on his PADD for the last message she had sent him. He found it and read it over and over again:

_Dear Leo,_

_I'm having loads of fun traveling! I'm sure it's much more exciting than whatever you're doing at Starfleet. (Just kidding) I was just in India and saw the Taj Mahal. I thought it was beautiful, but I'm sure you would have been bored out of your mind. Right now, I'm headed to Tibet. I think I might climb Mt. Everest, just to say I've done it. Don't get worried if I don't message you for a while, I'll be very busy, not to mention I have terrible connection over here._

_I miss you with all my heart,_

_Hannah_

He reached for a bottle of whiskey and began to drink. He needed to numb the pain, even if it was only for a little while. He succeeded, but coincidentally also forgot about his shift at the med bay.

Eventually Jim found him, clutching his second bottle of whiskey and scrolling through pictures of Hannah on his PADD.

"What happened?" asked Jim, sitting on the bed next to Bones.

Leonard took a long swig of whiskey before mumbling, "Best friend died."

"Oh," Jim said awkwardly. He never quite knew what to do in these situations.

"You would have liked her," Leonard continued, smiling. "You would have tried to sleep with her."

Jim laughed at that.

"I loved her you know," Leonard said suddenly. "I never got to tell her."

Jim raised his eyebrows. This was interesting. "I had the senior command officer take over your shift. You don't have to come in tomorrow if you don't want to. I'll make up an excuse for you."

"Thanks," mumbled Leonard. Jim patted his back before leaving him with only his thoughts for company.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I keep coming up with new story ideas and this happens to be one of the lucky ones that got written. Just to clear a few things up: I know that normally a missing person has to be missing for 7 years to be considered dead, but I figured that in the future they would have better technology to help find people, so they would be presumed dead faster if they can't be found. Another thing: this chapter is set after the Nero incident but before Into Darkness.**


	3. Chapter 3

1 and a half years later

The Enterprise was finally done with her repairs. The incident with Khan had taken quite a toll on the ship, but the starship looked brand new. The crew was leaving today for a five year mission. Jim had told them that they had a handful of new crew members, to replace the ones they lost. Leonard had looked over the records of the three new crew members in the medical division. They seemed competent enough. He was currently arguing with Jim.

"Honestly Jim you could have a million diseases and we wouldn't know unless…" Leonard broke off mid sentence when he looked over Jim's shoulder and saw someone he thought he would never see again. Hannah. She was smiling at him, wearing a red Starfleet dress. He dimly registered Jim saying, "Unless what? Bones, are you okay?"

Oblivious to anything else, he ran towards Hannah. He picked her up and spun her around as she laughed.

"Someone's happy to see me," she said, smiling brightly but holding on tightly to Leonard.

A million thoughts flew through Leonard's mind. "I thought you were dead."

"I almost was," she replied. "It's a long story. I'll tell you sometime when we're both off duty."

"Do you mean…"

"That I'm the newest Communications Officer on the U.S.S. Enterprise? Yeah!"

"That's great, Han! How did you get assigned so fast?"

"I took some classes while I was traveling and then I only had to take about a year at the academy. I was planning it even before I left. I wanted to surprise you."

"You certainly did," Leonard murmured, his face buried in Hannah's hair. "Why didn't you tell me you were alive?"

"I figured that it would be better to tell you in person." Leonard nodded.

They stood there, just hugging for a little while before Hannah said, "We should probably get on board before they leave without us."

"I don't think I'm ready to let go yet." Leonard said. Hannah laughed and he reluctantly let go of her. They walked together towards the ship, side by side.

"Bones!" Jim called out.

"Here we go," mumbled Leonard as he and Hannah walked over to where the Captain was standing.

"Are you going to introduce me to your girlfriend?" asked Jim.

Hannah blushed but Leonard sighed and said, "She's just my best friend, Jim."  
"Oh, well in that case, Jim Kirk," Jim said, holding his hand out to Hannah.

"Hannah Knight," she said, shaking Jim's hand. Turning to Leonard she said, "You didn't tell me your captain was so attractive."

"You didn't tell me you were alive," he retorted.

Jim just grinned at the exchange. "This wouldn't be the same best friend that you thought died, would it, Bones?" he said, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"It would." Leonard replied. "How do you even know about that?"

Jim was grinning now. "Oh you told me about it. You told me _lots_ of things that night. Although I'm not surprised you don't remember it; by the time I left, you had finished your second bottle of whiskey."

Hannah raised her eyebrows at Leonard.

"We should get on the ship," he said gruffly.

As the three of them walked toward the Enterprise, Hannah asked Jim, "So why do you call him Bones?"

Jim laughed, "When I met him, he told me that all he had left was his bones."

Hannah smiled, "Bones. I like it. It makes my nickname for you sound lame."

"I like it!" said Leonard.

"Exactly," said Hannah, "you like lame things."

"Are we still bringing this up? I liked that album 13 years ago!"

"And you kept complaining to me about how you couldn't get a date!"

"I did eventually!"

"Lily Kendler? She was a slut."

"Do you think every girl that's slept with me is a slut?" Leonard asked as they got onto the ship.

"Yes."

Leonard rolled his eyes as they got into the lift. "You just called yourself a slut."

"Damn, I walked right into that one."

Jim's eyebrows looked as though they were trying to meet his hairline, but Leonard and Hannah had forgotten he was even there. "Wait," he said, catching the pair's attention, "you two had sex?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes. Once, when we were teenagers." said Hannah.

The lift had reached the bridge: Jim and Hannah's stop. Leonard and Hannah parted ways with a hug, and a promise to meet up later.

"Oh this is going to be interesting," thought a smirking Kirk.

**A/N: If you couldn't tell, this chapter takes place after Into Darkness. Also, now I'm going to stop skipping around so much.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hannah sat down at her new station. She was extremely nervous. She knew she would be working with another woman; what if she didn't like her? Her thoughts were interrupted when a dark skinned woman came over and introduced herself as Nyota Uhura, the person she would be working with.

"So she gets a first name and you barely know her? I'm hurt." interrupted Jim.

Nyota rolled her eyes, "She's not hitting on me, Kirk," she called across the room.

Hannah laughed, "I'm Hannah Knight."

Nyota told her what she needed to know to get started, and the two women worked in companionable silence while the Enterprise flew into space. Nyota looked like she wanted to say something several times, but stopped each time. Hannah noticed; finally she said, exasperated, "Just say it."

"I was just wondering how you know Bones," Nyota blurted. Unbeknownst to Hannah, half of the bridge (including Jim) was now listening in on the girls' conversation, interested in what her answer would be. A lot of people had seen already seen how Leonard and Hannah acted around each other.

"Oh, we grew up together. Leo's my best friend," replied Hannah.

Nyota sincerely doubted that the only feelings between them were ones of friendship, but she thought that even Hannah might not realize the extent of her feelings for the Chief Medical Officer. She wondered if Hannah knew that he didn't let anyone but her call him Leo.

The conversation ended and Hannah worked, sending messages about the ship's status to Starfleet, until her shift was over. She made her way back to her quarters and started to unpack, when the door buzzed. She opened the door to find Leonard. Gesturing for him to come inside, she asked, "Help me unpack?"

"Sure," he replied. They started taking Hannah's many possessions out of her suitcases.

"How was your first day?"

"Pretty well actually, Nyota seems really nice. How was your day?"

"Pretty normal, Nurse Chapel was practically drooling over me. That woman has been trying to sleep with me for years!" Hannah laughed. Leonard continued, "Jim told me that there's a party tonight to celebrate the new crew members and that I have to invite you. I told him I didn't want to because I knew you would drag me along."

"You know me so well," she said teasingly. "What am I supposed to wear?"

"A cocktail dress, whatever that is."

"Perfect, how long do I have?"

"2 hours."

"Okay," she said practically shoving Leonard out of the room, "come back in two hours and we'll go."

Leonard sighed and grumbled, "Women," as the door was shut in his face.

Two hours later, Hannah opened her door to find her best friend waiting for her. His eyes widened as he took in her image. She had decided on a short, tight fitting strapless red dress.

"You look great." he said. "Let's get this over with." But suddenly, he was looking forward to this party _a lot_ more because of what Hannah was wearing.

"Oh come on, it won't be that bad. I bet there'll be alcohol."

Indeed, there was alcohol. An hour later, Leonard had gone to talk to some of his friends from medical, leaving a heavily flirting Hannah and Jim.

Jim really was interested in Hannah and did want to sleep with her, but had no intention of doing so. Even he could see that Bones and Hannah had feelings for each other. He was merely flirting with her to make Bones jealous. But that dress Hannah was wearing kept making him forget that. Things became a blur. Jim and Hannah leaving the party, going to Jim's quarters, Jim pushing her against the wall and kissing her, Hannah ripping off his shirt, Jim's hands trailing inside her dress. Thing suddenly became very clear for both of them when Hannah gently pushed him away and said, "I can't do this. I'm sorry."

"No I'm sorry I shouldn't have – you're Bones' best friend." They sat down on Jim's bed in silence until Hannah blurted out, "I love him. Leo."

Jim just sighed, put his shirt back on, and grabbed a bottle of whiskey out of his cupboard before silently handing it Hannah.

"What's this for?" she asked.

"I figured since you're Bones' girl, you might deal with problems the same way he does."

"I'm not Bones' girl. That's the problem." she mumbled, taking a drink of the whiskey nonetheless.

"We only had sex because we wanted to lose our virginity to someone we actually liked, you know?" Jim nodded. "We agreed that we would still just be friends but…"

"You wish you hadn't?"

Hannah nodded. There was a small silence before Jim took the whiskey, took a drink, and said, "I'm in love with my first officer."

"The Vulcan?"

"Spock."

The two spent the next hour talking about their love lives – or lack thereof. By the time they were done, Hannah had fallen asleep on Jim's bed. Jim, too tired and too drunk to move her, crawled into bed himself.

**A/N: Like this story? Review! Hate this story? Review! Have an idea for this story? Review! Want to complain to me about how I'm not updating The Secret is Out? Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hannah was in the blissful state of being wakefulness and sleep. She inhaled, expecting to smell the rose detergent she always used. Instead, she caught a much more masculine smell. She sat up quickly, suddenly wide awake, and wished she hadn't. She had a terrible hangover. She looked to her right and found that she was alone. She saw a bottle of anti-hangover pills, which she took two of immediately, sitting on top of a note that said:

_Don't worry, we didn't sleep together._

_Jim_

Suddenly, last night's memories came rushing back to Hannah. She must have fallen asleep while they were talking. She briefly wondered where Jim was, before realizing that he probably had to start his shift on the bridge. Which, judging by the clock, she had an hour to get to her own.

Hannah quickly found some sweats in Jim's drawers and put them on over her dress. She knew how it would look to anyone who saw her in her dress from last night. All she had to do now was sneak out Jim's room without being seen. It should have been easy. But, like a lot of things in Hannah's life, it wasn't.

She stepped out of the room, only to immediately run into a tall figure. As luck would have it, it was Leonard.

"I'm, sorry I – Oh! Leo!" She looked at Jim's door and back to Leonard. "This isn't what it looks like."

"Really? Because it looks like you slept with my best friend." Leonard snapped angrily.

"I did but – not like that!" Hannah said, to no avail, as her friend was already walking away. "We just slept!" she called after him. Leonard didn't hear her.

Tired, possibly about to be late to her shift, and in no mood to chase after Leonard, Hannah sighed and hurried back to her quarters. She figured that she would just explain things later.

As it turned out, later wasn't for a while. Because when Hannah went to set the record straight, Leonard wouldn't talk to her. At first, Hannah was hurt. But by the time the silence had stretched for a week, the hurt had turned into anger. By the time later actually came, a month after the party, Hannah was furious.

It's funny how almost sleeping with someone can make you really good friends. In the month of silence, Hannah and Jim became almost inseparable. Of course, this did nothing to dispel Leonard's theories about the two. Hannah also became good friends with Nyota and, to her surprise, even got to know Spock. She initially found the Vulcan intimidating and was a tad bit frightened of him, but now she might have said they were even friends.

Avoiding each other was surprisingly easy, considering they basically lived together. Every time they happened to pass each other, Leonard ignored her, only fueling her anger.

Eventually, when the silence had completed its first month, Kirk coerced Leonard and Hannah into talking to each other.

"Just actually listen to each other for ten minutes," he had said before leaving them in Leonard's quarters.

Hannah started by saying bluntly, "We didn't have sex. We kissed, we stopped, we talked, we fell asleep. That's it. And we're not together."

Leonard, finding that Hannah was telling the truth, felt his anger towards her fading away. All he could manage to say was, "Oh."

"But you know," Hannah continued, "I'm not even mad at you for thinking we did. I understand that that's what it looked like. But when I tried to tell you what really happened, you wouldn't listen to me. And you know what? Even if you were right, you had absolutely no right to be mad! I can sleep with whoever the hell I want!"

Leonard replied hotly, "I didn't want you to get hurt! I know what Jim's like and I didn't want you to be just another one of his one night stands!"

"I can take care of myself!" Hannah shouted.

"I know you can! That doesn't mean I don't worry or care about you!" Leonard shouted back.

The two softened. "I'm sorry," said Leonard. "A month ago, I thought you were dead. I shouldn't be mad at you."

Hannah wrapped her arms around Leonard in a hug, "It's okay. I'm just glad you finally listened to me."

Leonard wrapped one arm around her waist and softly stroked her hair with the other.

Suddenly, the door banged open and Jim walked in, "So did you two-"

"Oh." he said when he saw the two embracing. The pair quickly jumped apart, embarrassed.

Jim's grin looked wide enough to break his face, "So are we gonna be The Three Musketeers now?"

Leonard rolled his eyes. "You read too many old books."

Hannah looked shocked. "_You _read a lot?"

"Yes. But don't tell anyone. I don't want girls to start thinking I'm a nerd."

It was Hannah's turn to roll her eyes as The Three Musketeers went to lunch.

**A/N: I'm sorry that this took so long to put up! I've been terribly busy with school. Hopefully, I'll be able to update faster in the future. In the meantime, feel free to read some of my other stories and/or review!**


End file.
